


Celo [One-Shot]

by KavvWithLove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KavvWithLove/pseuds/KavvWithLove
Summary: Tras un año de noviazgo Catra por fin se libra de todo miedo e inseguridad que tenía en ella por inseguridades de su pasado y comienza a sentir algo que alguna vez tiempo atrás logró sentir.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Celo [One-Shot]

Corría el mes de Junio, el invierno abrazado se ocultaba bajo un pasajero sol, con tranquilidad una chica de cabello corto se estiraba bajo el sol estremeciendo todo su cuerpo en el acto, pronto fue abrazada por detrás por unos fuertes brazos que rodearon su cintura y la apegaron a ella.

—She-ra —Sonrió la de orejas de gato moviendo su cola con gusto.

—Catra —Respondió, la gata giró su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia.

Estás juntaron sus labios cerrando sus ojos mientras She-ra a pegaba más a Catra a su cuerpo.

—Em, lo siento por interrumpir —Decía aquel caballo alado.

She-ra soltó un suspiro al alejarse de los labios de Catra y miró a aquel fiel corcel sin ganas de hablar con él.

—Dime Swift Wind —Catra soltó una risilla.

—Entrapta dijo que la nave ha sido reparada a un cien por ciento desde el último incidente, estamos listos para partir en cuanto tu lo digas —Dijo con emoción.

—Dile que mañana partiremos, hoy quiero pasar tiempo a solas con mi novia —Swift Wind asintió, hubo un silencio incómodo, cuando él finalmente captó la indirecta se fue rápidamente.

Catra soltó una pequeña risa para luego voltear y rodear el cuello de su novia, le sonrió seductiva y se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, princesa?

—Creo que lo mismo que tu —Catra fue tomada por She-ra, la gata abrazó la cintura de esta con sus piernas mientras ambas sonreían.

Cuando se metieron a la tienda She-ra recostó a Catra en la cómoda cama a ras del piso, lentamente ella se agachó hacia Catra y besó su cuello.

Entre risitas que salían de Catra She-ra tocó su cintura con unas manos cálidas las cuales la gata sintió recorrer su figura, con sumo cuidado presionó los labios de Catra contra los suyos, entre aquel beso la mano de She-ra se hizo espacio entre la ropa de Catra tocando su aterciopelada piel subiendo hasta sentir su pezón, Catra se estremeció.

—Estás sensible hoy —Se burlaba la rubia susurrando en su oído.

—No te burles- —Catra fue levantada mientras She-ra se sentaba— ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero intentar algo hoy —Susurró en su oído, Catra lo tapó avergonzada.

She-ra sentada con sus piernas abiertas sentó a Catra en el espacio vacío entre ellas, le daba la espalda, la gata alzó una ceja no entendiendo la posición.

—Abre tus piernas —Catra avergonzada bajó su oreja mientras sentía el respirar de su novia contra ella.

Lentamente obedeció, se sentía extraña, había algo raro que no sabía como darle explicación.

—Catra —Esta se estremeció— ábrelas más.

La gata completamente avergonzada obedeció, al final She-ra tomó ambas piernas y las abrió por completo alarmando a Catra.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es vergonzoso —Tartamudeo Catra en susurros.

—Lo sé —Rió She-ra.

Sus manos nuevamente se hicieron espacio entre la ropa de Catra, una se fue a uno de sus pequeños pechos y la otra se hizo lugar en el sector íntimo.

Una vez localizado el levantado pezón lo tomó sin hacer mucha fuerza y lo movió con cuidado, Catra solo soltó una respiración temblorosa hasta que la otra mano posicionada ya en su clítoris comenzó a moverse lentamente.

—Mhm —Salió de ella quien como reflejo cerró sus piernas, She-ra sonrió.

—Abre tus piernas —Demandó, Catra asintió levemente y lo hizo—, bien... Solo imagina si hubiera un espejo frente a ti y tuvieras tu cuerpo desnudo, amaría verte temblar —Susurró con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente incrementó la velocidad de su toque, Catra tembló, sus piernas amenazaban con cerrarse otra vez, su respiración era temblorosa, la gata estaba mordiendo su labio.

—Realmente me gustas Catra —La morena se estremeció mientras se sonrojada, su espalda fue alejada del torso de la rubia—, desde aquí siento tu corazón palpitar, woah.

—¿Podrías, solo, callarte? —Preguntó Catra volteando levemente, She-ra negó burlesca.

Nuevamente la rubia la apegó a su torso para seguir tocándola, el intensidad había subido, era cada vez más rápida pero tomaba pausas.

—No haces esto entretenido si solo escucho tu respiración —Catra sonrió.

—Que lastima, es lo único que tendrás —Susurró seductora.

She-ra solo sonrió mientras miraba con amor aquella oreja baja que amaba molestar, pronto al seguir el movimiento notó como la respiración de Catra se había detenido.

—Ya-

Antes de que Catra siquiera pudiera hablar la rubia aumentó su velocidad, en lugar de cerrar las piernas Catra alzó sus caderas mientras temblaba, She-ra dejó de tocar su pecho y bajó su mano libre hacia donde estaba la otra, Catra cerró sus piernas mientras su espalda estaba arqueada y soltaba pequeños jadeos, con cuidado abrió sus piernas ante el insistente intento de la rubia en escabullirse en ella, al hacerlo alzó sus caderas temblorosas, She-ra con cuidado bajó notando lo mojada que estaba Catra y sonrió.

—No digas nada o te romperé la mano —Susurró Catra.

La rubia insertó un dedo con cuidado mientras seguía el movimiento en el clítoris con la otra mano presionó cierto lugar.

—¡Ngh! —Exclamó Catra en un jadeo mientras levantaba más la cadera.

—Ahora nos estamos entendiendo —Susurró She-ra sonrojada.

Repitiendo ambos movimientos sentía la voz de Catra salir, Catra estiró los brazos hacia atrás abrazándola mientras estaba completamente arqueada, sus piernas temblaban, sus gemidos se mezclaban con aquellos sonidos que Adora amaba, está transformada en She-ra insertó otro dedo dentro de la morena quien comenzó a tener espasmos que presionaban sus dedos.

—¡Te amo! Te amo —Gemía Catra entre jadeos y una respiración temblorosa.

She-ra estaba sin palabras mientras aumentaba el ritmo de los movimientos hasta que Catra cayó temblando sin fuerza mientras su cuerpo tenía movimientos involuntarios y temblaba.

La rubia al pasar eso tembló destransformandose al segundo, Catra estremecida aún se acercó a Adora depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Te amo Adora —Susurró Catra abrazándose a la estupefacta rubia mientras un ronroneo invadía la tienda.

Ambas cayeron acostadas, una aún sorprendida de lo que había pasado, Catra acarició su cara contra la de Adora mientras se abrazaba a ella.

—Eso fue caliente.

—Lo fue —Susurró Catra— ¿Quieres seguir?

—Aún trató de recuperarme de lo que acabo de presenciar —Susurró, Catra soltó una risita y se abrazó a Adora.

—Quedémonos un rato así entonces —Adora giró hacia Catra y la abrazó de la cintura, ambas se besaron.

Lentamente ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño, Adora fue la última en despertar, al salir de la tienda vio a Catra sentada en el césped, miraba las estrellas.

—Hola Adora —Adora sonrió al oír eso y se sentó al lado de su novia.

—Hey Catra ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

—No, realmente no —Susurró con tranquilidad.

—Tomaste un baño sin mí ¿Debería asustarme? —Catra soltó una risita, estaba calmada.

—Probablemente, si —Un crujido se escuchó, de los arbustos salió un agotado animal.

—¿Melog? —Preguntó Adora levantándose preocupada.

Melog comenzó a hablar, solo Catra podía entenderlo así que la rubia la miró, Aquel animal habló más fuerte mientras acariciaba a Adora.

—Estoy enferma —Dijo mirando a las estrellas—, así que mañana no iré contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Entonces yo tampoco iré-

—No es grave y pasará, es importante que vayas a esa misión, te necesitan —Melog se apegaba a Adora quien al notar aquello frunció su ceño contra Catra.

—No iré, le diré a Perfuma que vaya con ellos.

—Si, pff, manda a Perfuma a un mundo muerto, sin vida, sin plantas ni raíces —Cuestionó Catra con tranquilidad.

—No te voy a dejar sola si estás enferma, solo mira como está actuando Melog, no quieres que me vaya.

—Si quiero, además, me haría bien unos días solas para, ya sabes, reencontrarme a mi misma y no llenarme tanto la cabeza de princesas —Adora se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su novia quien tembló alejándose como reflejo de la rubia— Puede ser contagioso —Tartamudeo la gata.

Adora parecía caer desmayada de lo preocupada que se veía, Catra tragó saliva al ver esto.

—Em, ¿Cariño? Todo va a estar bien-

—¡Oh no, estás agonizando! ¡Te sanaré con She-ra! —Adora estiró su brazo— ¡Por el honor de Grays-

—¡Ya basta! —Exclamó Catra avergonzada—, no estoy tan mal solo... Ve a ese lugar y vuelve pronto —Pronunció tímida.

—¿Podemos abrazarnos?

—Te dije que podría ser contagioso-

Adora se tiró sobre ella abrazándola mientras caían al césped, la rubia besó muchas veces a Catra en la cara, se escuchó un ronroneo de forma inmediata mientras se abrazaba a su querida novia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás? —Preguntó Catra mientras su cola se abrazaba a la pierna de Adora.

—Serán unos cuatro días, trataré de venir lo antes posible, lo prometo —Adora la besó para luego abrazarla con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás tan cariñosa —Sonreía Catra.

—Solo quiero estar más con mi novia —Catra se aferró al calor de Adora mientras el ronroneo se escuchaba más fuerte aún.

—¿Estás cómoda? —Preguntó Adora algo sorprendida, Catra estaba jadeando, su cara estaba completamente roja.

De inmediato miró a Melog quien estaba Acostado de espalda, tenía un color naranjo.

—¿Catra?

—¿Si? —Preguntó con una torpe sonrisa.

—Vamos a dormir ¿Si? —Catra se aferró a la rubia mientras su ronroneo seguía— ¿Te duele algo?

—Nhn —Negó mientras era levantada por la rubia.

—Mañana me iré a primera hora para volver pronto —Catra la miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—Salvalos a todos —Adora sonrió y asintió.

Ambas se acostaron a dormir entre risas mientras se aferraban la una de la otra, al día siguiente Catra abrió sus ojos viendo como Adora se vestía para salir.

—¿No te ibas a despedir?

—Por supuesto que si —Adora levantó a Catra en sus brazos salió afuera con ella mientras giraban.

Ambas rieron mientras caían, ellas estaban rodeadas de testigos de aquella escena, al notarlo se sonrojaron por completo.

—¿Estás lista Adora? —Preguntó Entrapta emocionada.

—Siempre.

Adora se levantó con cuidado y levantó a Catra quien limpió lo que traía puesto.

—Bien, partimos en un minuto —Adora asintió y miró a Catra.

—¿Estarás bien? —Preguntó la rubia, Catra asintió.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto, estaré bien, soporté los golpes de She-ra, podré contra esto —Dijo llena de tranquilidad y confianza, Adora la apegó a ella y le dio un cálido beso.

—Hasta luego —Un fuerte ronroneo empezó a salir de Catra.

—Hasta luego princesa —Adora se fue con rapidez hacia la nave mientras volteaba a ver a Catra aún preocupada.

Catra se alejó de la tienda que tenían cuando empezó a temblar, aquel lugar era el lugar donde las naves de los de la rebelión estaban, cada que tenían una misión viajaban desde ahí, algunas veces cuando iban misión tras misión debían quedarse cerca y ponían tiendas.

—Odio esta tienda —Se quejó, una queja inaudible para todos con tanto estruendo y por sobretodo porque se había quedado sola.

Cuando las naves partieron Catra caminó hacia la tienda donde cayó jadeante, estaba temblando, al levantarse temblorosa tomó todo lo de Adora y se envolvió en aquello mientras se estremecía, se sentía realmente mal.

—Te dije, Catra estará bien, abriré la tienda y verás —Una chica abrió la tienda y cortó de inmediato la señal.

Catra la miró algo alertada para luego notar quien era y se relajó, la chica cerró la tienda acercándose con preocupación.

—Estás anidando —Susurró preocupada.

—Glimmer vete —Jadeo Catra.

—¿Hace cuanto estás pasando por celo? —Preguntó Glimmer tomando la temperatura de la gata.

—La primera vez fue en la Horda pero luego pasó lo de Adora y realmente no tuve tiempo para entrar en celo, ahora que todo se acabó ya no se como frenarlo.

—Creo que deberías volver al castillo, Adora está preocupada por ti —Se alejó Glimmer.

—No puedo anidarme en ese lugar —Respondió Catra pálida y completamente sonrojada.

—El aroma de Adora está aquí, entiendo —Glimmer vio su artefacto avisando que les había llegado una señal la cual contestó— Hola Adora —Rió nerviosa.

—¡¿Por qué cortaste tan de repente?! ¡¿Pasó algo con Catra?! —Exclamó asustada, Catra estaba hecha un lío tan solo con escuchar la voz de su novia.

—Em, nada en absoluto —Negó tartamudeante mientras se escuchaba el fuerte ronroneo de Catra quien se escabullía entre las ropas que parecían vibrar con su temblor corporal.

—No me mientas Glimmer ¿Qué le pasa a Catra? ¿Es grave? —Glimmer miró a Catra quien sólo tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Bien, Catra está sufriendo un celo y en este momento está aninada entre tus ropas —Mostró Glimmer.

—¡Llévala al castillo! —Exclamó preocupada— Sabía que le pasaba algo.

—No puedo llevármela al castillo, tiene que estar cerca de su nido, de tu olor, incluso yo no me puedo acercar tanto porque mi aroma le puede hacer vomitar —Adora estaba pálida.

—¿Cuando se le pasará?

—Depende mucho porque pueden ser tres días o catorce —Glimmer también estaba bastante preocupada. Catra parecía estar horriblemente enferma.

Estaba pálida, temblaba, no dejaba de tener escalofríos y su nido era bastante pequeño, no había mucho de Adora ahí al ser un lugar transitorio.

—Trataré de estar allí en dos días, lo prometo, por ahora pasale esto no quiero que esté sola en un momento así —Adora estaba muy preocupada.

Glimmer con cuidado se acercó a Catra lo más mínimo que pudo, Catra erizó su piel mientras parecía lista para el ataque.

—Catra, tómalo —Catra sacó su mano y tomó aquello mirando por la pantalla.

—Hola Adora —Adora le sonrió llena de amor en su mirada.

—Iré por ti lo más pronto que pueda, lo juro, nosotros a penas estamos llegando al planeta y parece tranquilo —Catra comenzó a ronronear más fuerte mientras se acomodaba en su nido.

—¿Seguirán con el plan?

—Es la idea, nos tomará más tiempo instalarnos que otra cosa, algunos ya llegaron y están investigando la zona, según Entrapta no han visto nada anormal.

Glimmer salió con cuidado sin tocar mucho, Catra al mirarla salir suspiró aliviada.

—Por fin se fue brillitos —Adora rió.

—Ella está ahí por tu bien.

—Sólo está aquí porque la mandaste a ser mi niñera —Catra le sonrió.

—¡Adora! ¡Ya llegamos! —Exclamó Entrapta emocionada apareciendo al lado de Adora— Oh, hola Catra.

—Hola Entrapta —Saludó con una débil sonrisa.

—Entrapta ¿Crees que pueda quedarme un tiempo más aquí dentro?

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Entrapta para luego mirar a Catra— ah, está en celo, fascinante, pero le estás haciendo peor, con practicar la anidación estará bien —Informó— Adiós Catra.

—Adiós a ambas —Susurró Catra cortando la señal— ¡Brillitos! —Glimmer entró rápidamente— ¡Piensa rápido!

Catra le tiró el comunicador, Glimmer lo tomó como reflejo y vio como le pedía que se fuera, esta aceptó de inmediato.

Glimmer respondió otra señal y vio a Adora en pánico.

—¿Adora?

—¡¿Está Catra bien?! ¡Ella cortó la señal y me preocupé! —Exclamó asustada.

—Parece cansada, solo quiere dormir, voy a quedarme aquí así que no te preocupes.

—¡Adora ya suelta eso! —Se escuchó desde la distancia.

—Me debo ir, te la encargo —La conexión se cortó.

Glimmer soltó un suspiro y entró con cuidado a ver a Catra quien ya no ronroneaba, estaba completamente dormida.

Pasaron horas y horas en las cuales Catra no despertaba, eran altas horas de la noche y el ronroneo empezó, Glimmer despertó lentamente al sentirlo y se acercó a la tienda sin entrar.

—Catra ¿Quieres comer? —Preguntó Glimmer.

—Si —Respondió Catra con una voz temblorosa.

Glimmer desapareció de inmediato, Catra comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo mientras soltaba jadeo, Glimmer a los minutos apareció con comida en sus manos, al entrar vio a Catra aún en celo o incluso peor que la última vez que la vio.

—Come un poco, luego necesitas bañarte, estás sudando demasiado —Catra tragó saliva—, vas a estar bien.

—Gracias Glimmer —Sonrió Catra dócil, la chica algo avergonzada asintió dejando la comida lo más cerca que pudo y luego salir.

Pasaron horas luego de que comiera Catra fue bañada con dificultad por Glimmer mientras la gata tenía una llamada con Adora para calmarla, la rubia no se veía contenta pero hablaba con su dócil y vulnerable novia.

Nuevamente cayó en un profundo el cual Glimmer no quiso interrumpir al momento en que se le fue reportada una emergencia en el castillo, solo dejó una nota y se fue con rapidez.

Catra despertó a las horas después, aún era noche, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero llegó a un punto donde ya no podía esperar a su amada, el aroma de su ropa se estaba mezclando con el suyo, se quejó unas cuantas veces y se alejó de la ropa de su amada, tomó una prenda y la pegó a su cara.

—Adora, Adora, Adora —Llamaba cada vez más fuerte—, llega pronto.

Lentamente y con necesidad comenzó a quitar su ropa, incluso el frío causaba reacción en su cuerpo está cayó al suelo temblorosa y abrió sus piernas.

Lentamente sintió un calor invadiendo su cuerpo, estaba en la misma posición en la que She-ra la sostuvo la última vez, aún podía sentir sus manos en su piel comenzó a tocarse, lentamente empezó a recordar las manos de ella sobre su piel y comenzó a estremecerse cada vez más, aumentó su ritmo mientras sus piernas temblaban.

—Mfgh —Jadeaba con aquella prenda en su cara, pronto está cayó al espasmo de Catra.

Catra trató de alcanzar la prenda desde la posición en la que estaba así que aún temblando volteó apoyándose en sus rodillas, sus manos y piernas se rindieron cayendo hacia un lado, con otra prenda en mano a la cual se abrazó siguió con el movimiento, subió su pierna dejando completamente a la vista su zona íntima la cual comenzó a acariciar aún entre espasmos.

—Mngh —Tapaba su voz mientras la pierna subida temblaba.

Entre jadeos movió sus caderas mientras temblaba y jadeaba, aún no podía sentirse tan bien como quería, con su mano libre apretó su pezón sin embargo aún nada, pasó su mano por su vientre hasta bajar, donde insertó su dedo, mientras presionaba Catra estimulaba más rápido su clítoris hasta sentir lo que quería, tuvo un fuerte espasmo mientras soltaba un gemido bajó su pierna, apretó ambas y siguió moviéndose, su cola se movía erraticamente cuando se sintió aquel temblor que anhelaba sentir.

Sin fuerzas se quedó tirada en el piso jadeante mientras sentía su húmedo sector íntimo teniendo aún espasmos, pudo escuchar los rápidos pasos de ella y sonrió tratando de recobrar fuerza.

—¡Catra! —Exclamó al entrar.

Hubo un silencio, la rubia quedó completamente perpleja al ver a Catra aún temblando sonriendole.

—Hey Adora —Sonrió Jadeante— ¿Vienes? —Preguntó abriendo sus temblorosas piernas.

Adora tapó su cara con su mano completamente avergonzada y con la otra estiró su mano mientras de ella salía una espada.

—Por el honor de Grayskull —Pronunció con seriedad.

Al transformarse Catra alzó su ceja mientras sonreía, la rubia con seriedad tomó a Catra y se acostó poniendo a Catra sentada sobre su boca, la gata se estremeció de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces?

—Montame —Catra tembló al sentir la lengua de She-ra en su clítoris.

Catra tomó sus peones mientras lo acariciaba, mientras temblaba comenzó a tener espasmos, lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas como reflejo, los sonidos, la mano de su amada tocando su piel mientras sentía su respiración chocando contra ella le encendía más que tocarse a sí misma.

—She-ra yo ya- —Catra soltó un gemido mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Catra temblorosa cayó hacia un lado mientras su respiración era pesada, su mirada estaba borrosa y su cara ardía, pronto vio a su amada quitándose la ropa con rapidez, también podía sentir sus jadeo, una vez la vio desnuda Catra estiró sus brazos hacia ella quien abrió las piernas de Catra mientras la gata se abrazaba a su cuello, sin entrelazar sus piernas juntaron sus partes íntimas y la rubia comenzó a moverse.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Catra temblando mientras se aferró a She-ra—, te extrañé —Susurró.

She-ra la miró con seriedad y comenzó a mover sus caderas con rapidez y fluidez, Catra se soltó del cuello de su novia y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos mientras arquea a su espalda y sentía aquellos eróticos sonidos mezclados con la entrecortada respiración de la rubia.

—Oh Dios —Jadeó Catra estremeciéndose— Adora- yo ya voy a —Catra trató de cerrar sus piernas.

She-ra la tomó y entrelazó sus piernas mientras seguía moviéndose, Catra comenzó a sentir algo en todo su cuerpo, su cola se erizó, no podía parar, quería sentirla más, quería más.

—¡Mngh! —Jadeó She-ra completamente estremecida, Catra sonrió y con una de sus manos subió la mirada de la rubia hacia ella.

—Quiero más —She-ra frunció su ceño y comenzó a moverse incluso más rápido que antes—, si, así —Gimió Catra.

She-ra dejó de hacer esa cara sería y se sonrojó por completo en su primer espasmo, pudo sentir los Gemidos de Catra quien ya estaba temblando y tenía su espalda arqueada, se había aferrado a la ropa que estaba en el suelo y con sus filosas uñas rasgó todo, pronto la morena comenzó a llorar mientras los gemidos se incrementaban con el movimiento, la gata dirigió sus manos hacia la piel desnuda de su amada sujetando sus suaves glúteos haciendo que el roce fuera más presionado.

She-ra bajó su cabeza comenzando a gemir junto con Catra, ambas se miraron y se dieron un necesitado besos mientras ambas tenían su orgasmo, la rubia tomó a la gata en sus brazos y así insertó su dedo, las lágrimas de Catra caían, mientras se aferraba a su novia.

Pronto presionó repetitivamente, su interior era suave y cálido, Catra se sorprendió y se abrazó al torso con sus piernas mientras sus manos enterraron sus garras en la espalda de su amada, la rubia sonrió a esto e insertó otro dedo haciendo el mismo movimiento pero más insistente.

—¡Adora! —Gimió, la rubia se estremeció al oír su nombre mientras Catra comenzaba a mover sus caderas— Te amo, te amo —Repetía entre Gemidos hasta que su interior se apretó.

Un líquido comenzó a salir de Catra quien estaba teniendo un orgasmo lleno de espasmos y jadeos, aún así trató de mantenerse abrazada a su novia quien también la abrazo con fuerza.

—Te amo Catra —Susurró Adora destransformandose, Catra se alejó un poco de ella para sonreírle entre lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo Adora —Adora la besó sosteniendo su nuca para luego alejarse y repetir los muchos besos que siempre le daba a su novia.

Catra soltó una risa para luego juguetear con Adora.

—Tuviste una expresión aterradora mientras lo hacíamos ¿Estabas enojada? —Preguntó Catra.

—No... Es que te veías tan hermosa que tenía miedo de tener mi orgasmo antes que el tuyo —Susurró avergonzada.

—Siempre puedes tener más de uno —Susurró Catra seductiva.

—Lo recordaré para la próxima —Catra besó a Adora quien sonrió al alejarse—, bien, hay que limpiar este desastre y vamos a casa.

—Yo limpio, fue mi desastre después de todo —Catra trató de pararse pero no pudo.

Nuevamente lo intentó apoyándose de algo pero sus piernas temblaban perdían fuerza, una risita se escuchó, era Adora riéndose de la situación.

—Bien, ahora tengo excusa para llevarte en mis brazos por hoy —Adora intentó levantarse y lo hizo pero con dificultad.

—Parece que no fui la única afectada por el sexo extremadamente bueno que acabamos de tener.

Melog entró saltando alegre mientras se tiraba al suelo maullando y dándose vuelta por la tienda, Catra tapó su cara avergonzada.

—Por lo menos ahora estás mejor.

—Si, lo estoy —Gruñó.

Ambas trataron de ordenar lo más que podían y se vistieron con dificultad, Catra fue tomada por Melog mientras Adora caminaba.

—Bueno, esto significa que podremos tener hijos algún día —Comentó Adora emocionada.

—Necesitas poner un anillo en mi dedo primero —Sonrió Catra, Adora tomó la mano de su novia y la besó.

—Lo haré.

Adora se alejó avergonzada para luego ver a Catra, unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa temblorosa, Adora con sorpresa tragó saliva.

La rubia abrazó a la gata fuertemente mientras temblaba mientras ponía una mano en su nuca y acariciaba con ella su cabello.

—Lo prometo —Respondió con una voz temblorosa y una sonrisa que Catra no pudo ver.

Catra se aferró a las prendas de Adora mientras temblaba y una lágrima caía, eso le había traído tranquilidad.


End file.
